Zodus Elveera
Elveera Zodus(VEM007) was born on May 4, 2001 in the Elveera Mob. His mother was Tenuviel and his father was Silks. His litter-mates were VEF008 and Spartacus(VEF009). They survived their first few weeks. VEF008 disappeared whiel foaging. Zodus and Spartacus survived to adulthood. Zodus started to babysit and take sentry duties. he didn't roving for the first time till two years old. He rovers with his older brothers. His mother died and his aunt Eleusine assumed dominance with Dante. Silks disappeared and assumed to have died. Zodus's sister left the group and formed a new one. Zodus remained in the Elveera a little longer then he left to rove in early 2003 alogn with his younger brothers France Man and Kikuru. They joined to evicted Whiskers females and formed a new group. Pound Puppies The new group was called the Pound Puppies Mob. Zodus was the oldest male so he assumed amle dominance. Eriole was the oldest female so she assumed female dominance of the new group. Eriole gave birth to four pups on April 23, 2003 to McMurphy, Mango, Blossom and Buster. They were her first surviving litter ever. Then on October 12, 2003 Eriole gave birth to Dizzy, Duke and Rita. Eriole gave birth on March 30, 2004 to Rose, Parsley, Nutmeg and VPPM011. Sadly VPPM011 was predated a few months later. On July 19, 2004 Skinner, the other Whiskers female, gave birth to Flashmen, Pickle and Chips. On October 23, 2004, Eriole gave birth to Bubbles and Squeak. On April 24, 2005 Eriole gave birth to Carlos, Woopie, Marilyne and Frank. Zodus's eldest daughters began to get pregnant. Blossom gave birth to Len and Squiggy on July 20, 2005. They were his first grandsons. On September 23, 2005 Eriole gave birth to Houdini, Sondheim, Angie and Melanie. Mango and Blossom aborted their litters. Eriole evicted Mango, Rita, Rose and Nutmeg and gave birth to Dudley, Clyde, Mary Pat and Shelly on May 36, 2006. Eriole gave birth to Crackles, Pops, Mamble and Snappy on December 12, 2006. On June 14, 2007 Eriole gave birth to Gumpy, Pottis, Millis, Kev and Nibbles. A few months later Eriole was biten by a snake and died. Zodus left the group after his daughter Dizzy assumed dominance but returned. Zodus remained the dominant male till April 2008 Hyena Then in April Zodus went roving with his two sons Dudley and Flashmen. The soon joined the Hyena Mob. The dominant female Hyena needed a mate son Zodus won male dominance and became the dominant male of the Hyena. The group had an encounter with Pound Puppies, Zodus' former group, and they killed the pups. On July 26, 2008 Hyena gave birth to Snare, Gorg, Nikita and Russian. They were the first litter ever born in the Hyena. All four pups survived. In October 2008 Jackal and and her son Growl joined Hyena group. On December 16, 2008 Hyena gave birth to Ed, Shenzi and Banzai. In January The Hyena mob encountered Pound Puppies again and Hyena killed Billy a pup. In March 2009 she evicted Fox, Jackal, Kanga and DW and formed theDruids Mob with Zodus' sons. Hyena gave birth to Dave, Amber and Sasha on April 25, 2009. On August 18, 2009 Hyena gave birth to Ronnie, Serena, Hograth, Singscar and Ranae. On January 13, 2010 Hyena gave birth to four pups. Hyena and Zodus are still the dominant pair of the Hyena today. Links Elveera Mob Pound Puppies Mob Hyena Mob Eriole Whiskers Hyena Starsky Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Pound Puppies meerkats Category:Hyena meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats